RivalzxKallen (2009)
by manaincrease
Summary: A short incomplete fanfic from a 12/13 year old me. Enjoy the terrible hilarity that will ensue...


Part 1

"RIVALZ! damn it! why can't you just tell me!" yelled Lelouch chasing Rivalz down the hallway into the coutyard.  
"You know what I said, now run if you are going to catch me!" Lauged Rivalz running with Arthur purring in his arms. Rivalz knew he was the better athlete out of the two. This was the best way of getting out of telling his darkest secret...

10 minutes earlier, Rivalz and Lelouch were sitting in class. When Lelouch hands him a note...  
'You seem a lot happier at the moment, I want to talk to you after class'  
Rivalz replied 'Why?'  
Lelouch then wrote back 'Just because, I'll tell you after class'  
Rivalz rolling his eyes 'fine.'

*RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!* The bell had just rung. Rivalz knew he had to talk to Lelouch. "Why," asked Kallen in a whisper. "I don't know sugar," Rivalz whispered back. "I'll meet you as soon as I can in music room no one uses ok?"  
"Of couse babe," whispered Kallen running off.

"Rivalz, over here!" Yelled Lelouch getting Rivalz attention.  
"Yeah? what do you want to know?" asked Rivalz walking over to Lelouch.  
"Why are you always so, so,... Cheerful Rivalz?"  
"Why do you need to know Lelouch?" asked Rivalz, feeling his face getting hot.  
"Oh my god Rivalz! Your face is going bright red! I think you might have a girlfriend! who is it!" said Lelouch is voice getting louder. Now people were looking this way curiously. Lelouch was getting excited his purple eyes were twinkling.  
"Lelouch," Whispered Rivalz making Lelouch forward. "If you would like to know..." He whispered... "YOU WILL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Rivalz shouted running away from Lelouch and sharply around the nearest courner.  
"RIVALZ! damn it! why can't you just tell me!" yelled Lelouch chasing Rivalz down the hallway into the coutyard.  
"You know what I said, now run if you are going to catch me!" Lauged Rivalz running with Arthur purring in his arms. Rivalz knew he was the better athlete out of the two. This was the best way of getting out of telling his darkest secret.

Rivalz turned yet another courner just to run into Milly. "We have a student council meeting in 5 minutes! who are you running from Rivalz?" Shouted Milly after Rivalz.  
"Rivalz has a girlfriend and I want to know who it is!" said Lelouch running past Milly. Milly joined in the chase. 'Damn it! why does Milly have to get involved?' thought Rivalz.

Meanwhile...  
Kallen had just walked into the empty dark music room when the door had made a sound behind her "Riva... oh it's you." said Kallen "Oh! are you waiting for someone?" asked the person "Well, why would I come in here, I'm not a musician, even you should know that Shirley," snapped Kallen "oh,I..um," stuttered Shirley her eyes filling up with tears.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Shirley, please forgive me!"  
"It's fine Kallen, I'll just go and finish my work" Said Shirley running off.  
'damn,' thought Kallen. 'It can't be helped'  
*Bang* the door slamed and a shadowy figure walked towards Kallen, Kallen got ready for a fight. "Don't worry, I won't start an arguement, I'm not looking for a fight, don't be afraid!" said a breezy relaxed, calm smooth voice. A voice Kallen recognised only to well. "C.c what are you doing here hun? I was going to see you after school later."  
"I just came to let you know I know your secret Kallen, and I wont tell a soul"  
said C.c calmly walking backwards out the door. "Thanks C.c" said Kallen sitting down on the cold floor. C.c left Kallen alone in thought.

Now the whole Council were chasing Rivalz. "DAMN IT!" Yelled Rivlaz running into classroom and locking the door behind him. "Rivalz! why are you out of breath?"  
asked Violetta. "Oh, sorry miss. I'm running from most of the studet council," said Rivalz sitting down. "Oh ok, well i saw Kallen in the empty music room one level below... There is a ledge..." started Viletta. "How do you know about Kallen and me?!" exclaimed Rivalz. "Well It's kinda obvious for us teachers to see hun! now If you creully lower yourself down to the ledge below you will be at the room Kallen's in." finished Viletta.

30 seconds later Rivalz was lowering himself down onto the ledge below. Now let go and you will be able to go through the window, dont break the window though or you will be paying for it!" said Violetta Un-locking the door. "No! Viletta!" yelled Rivalz and just as Lelouch Ran into the room Rivalz lost his grip...

Part 2

"No! Viletta!" Yelled Rivalz as she let in Lelouch, Rivalz lost his grip and dropped.

Kallen looked out the window and saw two feet hanging down, "I wonder who that is?" said Kallen to herself walking over to the window. "Viletta no!" came the Yell from above and the person fell. Kallen knew who it was before they had fallen, her heart dropped as the persons head came past and with a sickening crack hit the ledge of the window and the body fell down the remaining 3 stories and hit the ground with a thump. "RIVALZ !NO!" screamed Kallen and through her tears she heaved open the window and just as she went to jump after him (which was the quickest route down) a strong hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him. "Now, don't be rash, think carefully about what you were going to do, what would the consequences been?" said the deep strong voice. Kallen hid her face in the mans chest. "Lelouch! I..I..Rivalz just..." Kallen started but her voice was lost into her sobs. "Shhh, it's alright Kallen, I've called an ambulance, it's fine, calm down Rivalz will be just fine." said Lelouch in what he hoped to be a calming voice as he gripped Kallen tight. Kallen let go and ran full bore down the hall.

As Kallen got to Rivalz lifeless body she realised the full extent of the damage, Kallen fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face and she burried her face into Rivalz chest and let the tears stream down onto Rivlaz bloody shirt. "Why Rivalz? Why you?" sobbed Kallen, her voice barely audible to the crowd gatering around. Rivalz eyes opened, " Kallen," whispered Rivalz putting his arm around Kallens back. And Kallen looked up, into Rivalz eyes, "I...Lo..You..." Came Rivalz broken words and the he slipped back into un-conciousness. Suddenly there was bright flashes and a siren noise behind Kallen, and as they lifted Rivalz onto the strecher Rivalz hand gripped Kallen by the wrist. "Rivalz?" asked Kallen still in tears. She got no answer, and Rivalz grip lessened until his hand fell away.  
"I'm sorry miss, but we only have room for a teacher to come along with us," said the ambulance officer. "No, But..." sobbed Kallen. "Kallen, I think you need to calm down," said Viletta. "But..but.." stammered Kallen, about to let her secret out for the world to comment on. "No 'BUTS' Kallen stay here and cool off for a little while" said Viletta. And as the ambulance drove away Kallen knew what she had to do. and as she went to walk away she realised the pain in her hand, she was gripping something sharp in her hand. She opened her hand and realised one of the reasons Rivalz had grabbed her wrist. and as he slipped into being unconcious his hand had touch hers and it was not only a comforting thing, it was to give her keys, and they were to his motorbike. Kallen ran to where Rivalz kept his bike. and just as she was getting on a tall figure stood in the door way, blocking Kallen's path "Now remember what I told you, think about what you are going to do before you do it, because every action has consequen..." But Lelouch was cut short by Kallen ridding the bike towards him. Lelouch jumped out of the way as Kallen rode past him. "Silly girl," sighed Lelouch as he watched her ride at top speed away.

Kallen was now racing down the high way the cold air pushing against her body, Her hair whipping against her face, she hadnt bothered with a helmet, her tears blinding her, Kallen wiped her eyes and rode on, she had no idea where she was going but she followed a voice in her head... it souded very much like Rivalz.

Kallen was at the hospital. She ran into the Emergancy sector of the hospital, and she saw no one she knew, until a startled voice behind her said "Kallen! what are you doing here? More importaintly, how did you get here?" Kallen spun around "Viletta!" exclaimed Kallen running forward and giving her a hug. Viletta put her hand under Kallen's chin and pulled her head up so that she could make eye contact, "Now Kallen, You deliberately dis-obeyed me, How did you get here?"  
"Well I..." started Kallen...

Part 3

Replied Viletta. "No, I'm not leaving." cried Kallen sitting dowm on the nearest chair and anchoring herself to it. Viletta walked over to Kallen. "Come on Kallen, I think this is best..." "NO!"  
"Kallen, you have lost as soon as you made this a battle of strength" said Viletta attempting to pick up Kallen "I'm not leaving," argued Kallen standing her ground...  
Viletta sighed, " Look, your my only way home Kallen, now come on!"  
Kallen threw the keys at Viletta, "take them, I'm not leaving..."  
"Kallen, now!"  
Kallen turned her head away and started sobbing, "I can't leave him now!" Kallen stood up "I'm not going!"  
"Kallen, please just listen to reason." said Viletta feeling sorr for Kallen "I...I..." started Kallen, then she collapsed into Viletta's arms.  
"Kallen! Kallen!" Yelled Villeta in shock, lying Kallen gently on the ground. "Hello? Doctors! Help!" and about fourdoctors came running at once...  
"Get her out of here now!" said doctor 1 and two of the doctors lifted Kallen and carried her out of the emergancy waiting room.  
"Now what happened?" asked doctor 3 helping Viletta onto a chair. "I...I... She..." stuttered Viletta falling off the chair and onto her knees...  
"I ..."

Part 4

"I...I... She..." stuttered Viletta falling off the chair and onto her knees...  
"I ..."

"Hey, It's ok, how about we start with your name?" asked the doctor in a quiet calming voice.  
"I'm Viletta," said Viletta chocking back tears,  
"good, I'm Lloyd, and do you know who that girl was?"  
"Y...yes," said Viletta, "Her name is Kallen,"  
"ok, I think it would be best if you came with me," said Lloyd standing up and keeping Viletta steady. "where are we going?" asked Viletta "we are following that young 11, Kallen," answered Lloyd.  
"She's not an 11, she's Japanese," said Viletta stopping and staring Lloyd down "Ok then, she's a young Japanese lady, I am sorry,"  
"Ok," mumbled Viletta trying to figure out why she got angry over a little thing... she shook her head. Lloyd looked at her, "are you alright?" asked Lloyd looking concerened.  
"Yeah fine," muttered Viletta, "Good" replied Lloyd turning into a room.  
Viletta looked up, Kallen was lying on a bed, her face was white. "oh my god, whats wrong with her?" asked Viletta now in hysterics. "We aren't sure yet," said Lloyd somberly. Viletta rushed forward and grabbed Kallen's hand and with her other hand touched Kallen's forhead. Viletta pulled her hand away quickly. "She's so hot," said Viletta looking up at Lloyd. "Yeah, we know, and because of sweat her hair is stuck to her face, she isn't looking healthy, we will monitor her situation over night, We strongly suggest that you should stay here over night, what's happening is starting to get out of hand, I will get a nurse to set-up a bed in here for you, If there is any problems and Kallen's condition detireates call us imediately. We will also keep you informed about, Rivalz. Good night" and Lloyd turned on his heel and walked away. "Lloyd," said Viletta, Lloyd stopped, "Yes?" said LLoyd looking over his shoulder at Viletta. "Thankyou," Viletta finished. "Lloyd then turned away and kept walking, leaving Viletta bye Kallen's bed side and all alone with her thoughts...

Part 5 (Kallen's Mind)  
Kallen turned her head away and started sobbing, "I can't leave him now!" Kallen stood up "I'm not going!"  
"Kallen, please just listen to reason." said Viletta feeling sorr for Kallen "I...I..." started Kallen, everything started to fade away, everything was now black. Kallen felt herself being lifted and then placed on a softer surface, 'A pillow?' thought Kallen, 'I must be in a bed, strange,' Kallen the proceded to attempt to open her eyes. But she was out of any energy, she was to week to open her eyes, 'I don't feel so good' thought Kallen. '*neither do I' said anohter voice not Kallen's 'who.. who are you?' asked Kallen with her mind. '*don't you recognise my voice my darling?' asked the voice. 'RIVALZ?!' asked Kallen in panic. '*It's ok, don't freek out,' Rivalz voice said again 'How can I not panic! I am hearing voices in my head, and everything is all white, I can see myself,' thought Kallen back. '*don't worry Kallen, you are not going crazy, It is the same for me. where are you right now?' I don't know, it still smells like the hospital, I feel so hot, why am I like this? I can't open my eyes' '* It's ok, calm down, why can't you open your eyes? what happened to you? What's the matter?'  
'I don't know, the last thing I remember is I was argueing with Viletta and then everything started to blur and everything went black, now I don't know where I am'  
'*why were you argueing with Viletta?' asked Rivalz 'Well she wanted me to leave and that ment leaving you at the hospital by yourself I couldn't do that,' '*Ok, well what's happening your voice is getting really quiet?'  
'I feel really tired, I... I...' and everything went black for Kallen again.

Part 5 (real world)  
Viletta was now sitting up in 'bed' next to Kallen, her breathing was getting faster and faster, Viletta checked her heart beat, it was going un-naturaly fast. Then Kallen's breathing stopped. Her heart beat stopped. "OH MY GOD! HELP, ANYONE? HELLO?" Viletta was panicing. She ran to the door, but before she got to the door Lloyd and a new nurse came running to the door. Lloyd went over to Kallen and the new nurse walked over to Viletta. "What happened?" asked the nurse. "Kallen's breathing got really fast, as did her pulse and the her breathing and pulse stopped!" exclaimed Viletta hoping that they wouldn't blame her. "Ok, then, so the girls name is Kallen?" asked the nurse. "Yes," replied Viletta. "and she's and 11?" the nurse asked. "She's Japanese! not an 11!" exclaimed Viletta. "Ok, so she's 'Japanese'?" said the nurse taking a step back and marking something down on her clipboard. "Yes," Viletta said heaving a sigh.  
"And your name is?" asked the nurse, "Viletta," replied Viletta turning away and gelping Lloyd with Kallen. "Well, my name is Cecile and I will be looking after the two young-uns along with Lloyd while they stay in the hospital," said Cecile. "I have to teach today, may i please borrow a phone and call in sick?" asked Viletta. "No, I think it would be a good idea if you go to school and explain to those kids that there friends won't be in for a while, don't look so worried, I will be keeping a very close eye on th ele... I mean Japanese girl and Britannian Boy, Kallen and Rivalz? For the time being, now go" "Fine," sighed Viletta in a resigned voice, she was just to tired to argue. So Viletta walked out into the emegency waiting room, picked up the keys (which she was lucky they were still there) and drove off on Rivalz Motorbike back to the school. And Viletta went on witht the rest of the day teaching and trying not to let her thoughts wander to worry about poor Kallen and Rivalz.

Part5(Kallen's Concious)  
Kallen awoke to hear voices coming from behind the door of her hospital room. The room was all white except for the lovely bright blue roses, and the black television. Kallen's mind snapped back to the voices behind the door, which were now raising from a whisper to talking to yelling. "Hello?" Yelled Kallen as loud as she could. A man and a woman came bursting into the room at fool spped tripping over eachother and their own feet to get to Kallen. "I know who you are!" whispered Kallen pointing at Lloyd "but who are you?" Kallen's finger moved around to the woman on the other side of the bed, "and where is Rivalz?" but Kallen never go to hear Lloyds response because she slipped back into unconciousness.


End file.
